Apollo class
|Affiliation=Federation; Starfleet |Type=scout; light cruiser |Service period=23rd century-24th century |Length=315m |Width= |Height= |Decks=16 |Crew=300 |Speed= |Maxspeed=warp 6 |Cruspeed= |Armaments=6 dual emitter phaser banks; 6 phaser turrets; 4 photon torpedo tubes |Defences=deflector shields |Auxiliary Craft=Federation shuttlecraft }} The Apollo class was a class of starship in service to the Federation Starfleet in the mid 23rd to mid 24th centuries. The Apollo-class scouts originally entered service in the early-23rd century and was a contemporary of the scouts and destroyers, which entered service around the same time. Technical Data Physical Arrangement The Apollo class was originally built as a replacement to the earler ''Kelvin'' class, implemented in the early 2220s. Designed by the same designers as the Kelvin class, the Apollo class was quickly superseded in fame by the larger Constitution ''class. Comprised of enough room to carry a crew of at 300, the ''Apollo-class contained at least thirteen decks. It had one ventral warp nacelle and one dorsal warp nacelle, and an upper saucer section topped by a central dome. The rear of the saucer section featured two shuttlebays on the port and starboard sides. A spine ran from the dorsal nacelle and the ventral nacelle along the under and upper sides of the saucer section, respectively. The saucer section was approximately equidistant from the secondary hull and the nacelle, though the hindmost connection between the spine's bottom half and the saucer section was slightly more forward than that between the spine's topside and the saucer; unlike its underside, the spine's top half extended across the entire distance from the aft of the saucer section to the middle of the saucer. At the midpoint, the spine connected with the central dome. The Apollo-class was equipped with subspace communications as well as numerous sensors, including gravitational sensors. Refit In the late 2270s to early 2280s, most Apollo-class starships underwent a refit program. The actual refitting took sixteen months of work and essentially a new vessel was built onto the bones of the old, replacing virtually every major system. Thus, the Apollo-class continued in service for a further thirty years. Essential upgrades were made to the Apollo-class' warp drive systems; the old cylindrical nacelles were replaced with new angular ones and the warp nacelle struts were connected to the engineering hull much closer to the neck than before. The deflector dish was upgraded, doing away with the "satellite" dish architecture. As for the interior of the hull, the most obvious upgrades were the enlargement of both shuttlebays, as well as the addition of a horizontal matter-antimatter reaction assembly and a vertical intermix chamber. New also was the installment of the double photon torpedo launcher with its rectangular housing in the neck of vessel connecting the saucer section with the ventral nacelle. Also, the phaser configuration was changed to channel energy though the warp core. Ships commissioned * (NX-1955/NCC-1955) *USS Gallant ''(NCC-1984) *USS ''Elias (NCC-2036) * (NCC-2048) *USS Ajax ''(NCC-11574) *USS ''Agamemnon (NCC-11638) *USS Gage (NCC-11672) *USS Clement (NCC-12537) *USS Caffrey *USS Charon (NCC-11345) *USS Chronos *USS Joestore *USS Klugman *USS McDaniel *USS McHenry *USS O'Brien *USS Porantite *USS T'Pau Category:Federation starship classes